


Oooo, How's She Making You Feel?

by HeKnowsSomeThings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya-centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeKnowsSomeThings/pseuds/HeKnowsSomeThings
Summary: Some short ficlets about how different people feel about Arya (some of them may not have actually met Arya in canon but oh well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Jon Arryn doesnt die and The Starks stay in Winterfell

**SANSA**

Arya always got along with everyone, well everyone except Sansa... And Septa Mordane.

Sansa thinks it's because Arya is jealous of her, that's the only thing that makes sense. Everybody loves her, and everybody loves Sansa more than they love Arya, so that must be why Arya doesn't like Sansa, because she's jealous.

 _Petty, really,_ Sansa thinks, _a lady shouldn't be jealous of her sister, she should be happy for her._

Sansa doesn't understand why Arya is how she is. When she was younger she thought Arya a bastard, and that Mother and Father only kept her because they felt pity for her but Mother told her to never say that to her sister again because it was a lie, and ladies don't lie. She also thought that maybe the Grumkins took her real little sister, an elegant child with blue eyes and red hair who loved Sansa and wanted to learn from her, but then she realised that Grumkins weren't real and that she was stuck with a dirty, ugly, boy-horse child as a sister. The gods are cruel things really.

But as Sansa grows, she wonders why all the commoners love Arya, not that she cares what the common people think. She also notices that Arya really isn't ugly anymore and that she has grown into her body, her face is still long but it's now sleek and elegant and she was long dark hair that flows half way down her back and all the boys stare at her, much longer than they do Sansa. She's caught many boys looking at her, even a few girls, but it seems that Arya just has this essence that draw people to her. The time King Robert came to visit father and check how things were in the north, Sansa saw half the men in the Kings company ogling at her, the person doing it most was the King!

Sansa thinks that maybe Arya wasn't the jealous one after all.


	2. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sent me through a range of emotions, I'm sorry

**EDDARD**

Arya brought a great amount of joy into Eddard Stark's life, so did his other children but Arya made him happy without having to do anything, she made him happy by just being.

Arya was always different from her siblings, in ways other than looks. With Robb the heir, Sansa the Lady, Bran the Smart and Rickon the Baby, all branded with some kind of endearment, while she, the unruly wild child, got stuck with Arya the Wild. Maybe thats why Jon and Arya are so close because they are both so different from the others.

It makes Ned sad, to say the least, that his Arya is looked down at because of behaving like a child, which she is, when all she does is make him happy.

His frown turns to a smile when his wolf child bounds into the room, buzzing with excitement as she brandishes a bouquet of Winter Rose from behind her, large grins take root on both of their faces and Ned opens his arms to his sweet summer child.

 _She knows so little_ , he thinks as Arya curls up against his chest, the Winter Roses forgotten on his desk, _knows so little of the winter to come and the things that come with it. At least for now we're safe and happy, at least for now we're alive._

Ned thinks about the last time Arya picked Winter Roses for him, he thinks about all the happiness she brought him and he loses his head with thoughts only of the joyful moments shared between him and Arya in it.


End file.
